old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160515112507
Wir haben in der Schule einen Lehrer, der Herr Göttlich heißt ... es gibt Gerüchte, er verteilt die Noten nur nach der Größe des Aussschnitts ... Anime Wieso sollte man einen unschuldigen Welpen foltern wollen? :( Vor allem ... ich würde solche Zeichnungen auch nicht in die Schule mitnehmen XD Ich hab mal den Fehler gemacht, dass ich so kurze Gedichte in meinen Kalender geschrieben habe, in dem auch meine Hausaufgaben drinstanden und sowas, und Phine, die neugierige Biene, will sowas dann immer lesen und ich so NEIN FASS ES NICHT AN! Nicht schlimm, die ganzen lustigen Szenen ersetzten das OP einfach :D Neeein, sie hätte es so wie Yzma machen müssen und das Zeug in eine Pflanze schütten ... oder wie Kronk xD Ja ja, auch die am feinsten angezogensten Mädchen können zu Hause wie an der Grenze zur Verwahrlosung aussehen XD Süß!! Ich bin zwar meist diejenige, die sich über meine Schwester aufregt (wobei ich das immer mit einem Augenzwinkern mache), aber wenn ich dann bei ihr herumgetrollt habe, ist sie immer gleich sauer XD Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, wie so ein Essen lecker schmecken kann, welches durch die Haare von so einem Typen geflogen ist, von einem Baseballhandschuh aufgefangen und an einem Schließfach abgeprallt ist XD Waas, also ist Sakamoto-san und Taisho ein und dieselbe Katze? :o Matura Glückwunsch dass du es jetzt auch endlich geschafft hast ^^ Hymnen JAAA DEUTSCHLAND IST ERSTER!!! ... wenn auch von hinten, aber psssssst! Naja, zumindest haben wir uns im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr verelffacht xD Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass Australien gewinnt; bis zu den Zuschauervotings waren sie ja auf dem 1. Platz, aber die meisten Punkte hat dann doch Russland bekommen, auch wenn's nicht ausgereicht hat im Endeffekt ... wahrscheinlich war die Jury im Gegensatz zu den Zuschauern nicht so geflasht von seinem Auftritt und haben sich nicht von seinen Illusionskünsten täuschen lassen :D Alexander Rybak war ja auch da *o* Ich habe sein Gesicht erkannt, aber ich kam nicht mehr auf seinen Namen, nur später dank Phine xD Es gibt ja auch noch eine russische Version davon, was der Grund war, weswegen ich damals voll den Ohrwurm hatte. Evoland Wo bleibt denn da der Spielspaß? xD OuaT Leider gab es von Mordrid bisher aber keine Spur ... und ob sich die Prophezeiung, dass Arthur über ein gebrochenes Königreich regieren wird, wirklich auf Camelot bezieht, werden wir noch herausfinden ... A propos! Ein paar nicht-spoilerhafte Fakten zu Staffel 6 gefällig? Man weiß bisher nur, dass zwei neue männliche Charaktere kommen werden; der eine wird Jacob heißen und der Oberarzt in einer Irrenanstalt sein, der andere heißt Nathaniel und ist sein Lieblingspatient ... außerdem sagten die Autoren, dass sie sich in der 6. Staffel auf einige der Grimms Märchen beziehen würden ... mich interessiert ja, ob man jetzt was über den Wischmopp-Mann erfährt, der in Reginas Anstalt herumgespukt ist xD Tattoos Ja das mit den Blutgruppen und Geburten hatten wir in der 8. Klasse irgendwann mal besprochen gehabt ... das ist schwierig sowas. Ich fand früher die Vorstellung toll, eine große Schwester oder noch besser einen großen Bruder zu haben, weil ich von der jüngeren Generation meiner Familie die Älteste bin (das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weshalb ich damals immer so zu Sly aufgeschaut habe :D) Ja natürlich werden sie keine Wahl haben, aber vielleicht machst du dich dann unbeliebt xD Love Live Das Spiel erinnert mich in vielerlei Hinsicht auch an One Piece Treasure Cruise: Man kann Mannschaften/Crews aufstellen, einen Guest-Captain für die Shows/Kämpfe wählen, seine Teammitglieder durch andere Charaktere leveln, neue Mitglieder rekrutieren, und es macht Spaß ^^ Sly Cooper Zum Abschluss man ein Video, auf dass ich durch den Youtubekanal Vnt Vivi, der auch Theorien zu Clockwerk und so as macht, gestoßen bin: https://vimeo.com/151101576 Dimitri's Büro, wie es mit der unreal engine aussehen könnte *o* Allerdings könnte ich mir die Charaktere, die ja eher im Comicstil gehalten sind, nicht so wirklich in dem realistischen Stil vorstellen ... ""That's where you're wrong: The Thievius Racoonus doesn't create great thieves. It takes great thieves to create the Thievius Racoonus." - Sly Cooper (Sly Raccoon) suchte momentan den Soundtrack wieder durch